


All that matters

by soy_em



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Jared is all that matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains mentions of their wives and kids, in case that bothers you.

Jensen smiled as he sent the video out into the world. He knew that it would cause the fandom to have an epic and collective meltdown, leading to thousands of flailing, incoherent comments on his instagram and even more over-excited retweets. He’d like to say he doesn’t understand why a video of his daughter would generate such excitement but he can’t lie to himself: it’s because she’s perfect, the most adorable child ever, and it doesn’t surprise him that the fandom knows that too. 

But he has another reason for sending out the video. As well as wanting to share the wonder of his child with his fans, he’s been sorting through his videos this week to find fun ones to send to Jared and he’d found the old video of them teaching JJ WWE moves while going back through his folders. 

Jared is, as ever, not dealing well with the thought of becoming a father again. His anxiety is spiking, making him worry that he won’t be a good dad. Jensen has dealt with this before and is adept at making his partner feel better, but Jared’s worry this time has centered around the idea that he won’t know how to be a good dad to a little girl. 

They’d been lying in the apartment in Van, exhausted after a long day on set and on edge from waiting to hear that the baby was on the way. “How will I know what she’s thinking, Jen?” he’d asked. “It’s easier with boys, I know what they’ll be going through. I know how to answer their questions. But a girl? What happens when she starts wanting to know about girl stuff and Genevieve isn’t around?” Jared’s face had crumpled into frown lines, hiding the dimples Jensen loved so much. As ever when he was feeling especially worried, he’d physically pulled away from Jensen, thinking that he didn’t deserve affection. Jensen, accustomed to his partner’s thought processes, had simply pulled him back in, but Jared hadn’t finished. “I’m going to be a terrible dad,” he’d concluded.

“Nonsense,” had been Jensen’s brisk response, his hand already smoothing through Jared’s hair. “You’re a brilliant father. The boys adore you, even when you’re being strict with them. And you’re perfect with JJ, why should it be any different with the new baby?”

“It just will. I’ll mess it up somehow.” Jared had only gotten quieter, and Jensen’s heart had clenched. 

“Nonsense,” he’d said, and looked at his watch. “Let’s call Danni now and you can talk to JJ. She’ll just be getting ready for bed. Maybe we can read her a story.” 

That had worked like magic for the time being, JJ’s excitement at talking to Uncle Jared soothing his insecurities as he acted out all the voices in her favourite book. But the worry had returned, of course, and Jensen had taken to sending across all the little videos he could find to make things better.

Jared loved it. He was a sucker for memories, for photos and notalgia - the amount of gifts he kept from the fans had always astonished (and sometimes infuriated) Jensen, and it had only increased with the arrival of the children. His trailer was always covered in photos of the kids, of their friends and of Jensen and Jared themselves, usually wrapped around each other - all the photos the fans would never get to see. So he loved receiving the videos, whether it was in the five minutes they were apart on set, or like today, when Jensen was travelling back to Austin while Jared headed to Seattle. 

Jensen would be lying, though, if he said that uploading the video to his social media accounts was an altruistic gift for the fans. He’d thought long and hard about how to do it, and waited until he found the perfect video, but he knew that the fact that he’d publically shared the video, with Jared’s laugh just audible in the background, would mean more to Jared than anything else. Jared had loved the picture he’d shared of their two eldest pretending to be hunters, not least because it was a public affirmation of how entwined their lives were. And when Jensen had posted the photo of the five of them on Father’s Day, Jared had burst into tears, thrilled with the image of the family they were unable to publically claim. 

Jensen had caught real shit for both those photos, particularly the Father’s Day one, and he’d promised his publicist, who’d promised the network, that there would be no more social media posts that showed the whole “Pack”, as their friends and family called them. He’s kept to that rule for a while now, conscious that extra scrutiny is on them with the new babies coming. 

He reckons he’s got just enough plausible deniability on this one to avoid the screaming match that had followed the Kaleo pictures (“You look like you’re on a fucking date!” “That’s because we were on a fucking date!”). Jared’s laugh is barely audible and there’s nothing else in the video to suggest it might be him. But Jared will know, and that’s all that matters to Jensen - that the man he loves will see it once again for the public support it is meant to be. And if the corner of the fandom that thinks they are together sees that too - well, Jensen’s not really that interested in stopping them any more. Let them think what they want - Jared is the only thing that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://soy-em.tumblr.com)


End file.
